remnants_fallen_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Malli Kohl
Basic Information Personality/work: Reserved is one way to put it, snarky or resilient is another. But on another hand she has a kind side to her, a social one, depending on her mood. The young hyur woman seems to frequent the Quicksand, but never seems to give off more information about herself than she needs to. She seems to have a problem with not always looking at the person talking to her, much more observant of those around her, but she always listens. Able to come up with a response even if she has her attention taken by someone laughing at the bar. What does she do for a living, who is she, is she a noble? The young woman tends to beat around the bush like one, answering without.. actually answering the questions given to her. A trait she is more than just good at. Aside from such, the woman does not seem to be struggling to get by. Clothes on her back, food in her stomach, a small apartment in the Mists. The only thing she seems to be giving those who ask is 'traveling between the cities'. Who is she, What does she do? Maybe you know, or you'll find out! ((She is very much open to be involved in your characters back story or plots if it seems fit!)) Appearance: Standing around five flum - four Ilm, Malli seems to carry her lithe figure well. Vibrant green hues contrasting lightly tanned features and reddish brown hair. Her facial features seeming to have a soft quality to them, but they also can hold a snarky one as well. Her lips soft, gracing her features with a naturally lopsided smile or a soft smirk. Clothing-wise, she prefers her leather jacket and a simple pair of pants or leggings. Never seeming to dress up for any occasion, or perhaps she has no clothes to do such in. She seems to own little to no jewelry, the only thing noticeable is a simple necklace that hung around her neck. Aside from such there were no rings, or bracelets on her persons. She does not seem to have any tattoos or scars marking her body. Her skin soft, pampered, taken care of as she sees fairly reluctant on the thought of even marking her skin with a permanent stain of ink. Preferences/Heath: * Drinking: Yes! She seems to favor sweet wines or rum, but over all the young woman does not seem all to picky on what she drinks. * Non-alcoholic: Tea (chamomile or mint), Apple juice. * Drugs: None. * Smoking: No. She doesn't care for the smell either. * Favorite Scent(s): Floral/Woodsy, Mint, The sea, The scent from rain * Favorite sound(s): The rain (She is more than happy to sit at home while it rains and listen to it over a drink), The waves crashing against the shore. Both of which seem calming to her. * Allergies: TBD * Relationship: Single * Sexuality: Straight/Bisexual. ( https://tinyurl.com/MallipK F-list) -- This character is still in the works, feel free to approach her for any means! Let me know if you want your character to know her, to know of her in some way. I am a very open roleplayer and all you need to do is toss an idea at me!